Perfect Man
by Chelli
Summary: This is my version of Spike Dudley and Molly Holly first meeting (mostly from Molly's perspective)


Title: Perfect Man (1/1)  
  
Author: Chelli   
  
E-mail: Chelli_da_diva@hotmail.com   
  
Rating: PG I guess   
  
Disclaimer: Sadly, none of the WWF characters belong to me (if they did, don't you think I would have had Molly and Spike kiss by now?) Also sadly, neither the song nor Destiny's Child belongs to me either (I'm just not getting' anything these days, am I?)   
  
Main Characters: Molly Holly and Spike Dudley, of course... okay, and Kurt Angle   
  
Summary: This is my version of Molly and Spike first meeting. Granted, Spike does not have a caramel complexion nor corn rows, but (I hope) ya'll get the idea.   
  
Spoilers: This is a day after Molly first joined the WWF. I don't know how long Spike had been there when Molly first joined, but lets pretend this was right after the Dudleyz got the Tag Team Titles.   
  
Note: I'm not sure whether this story is gonna be a part of the 'Labors of Love' series... if it is part of that series, then it'll be part 3 (which would make the current part 3 become part 4); otherwise, it's a story all by itself (might write a sequel though)   
  
WARNING: This fic starts off kinda slow, but PLEASE give it a chance   
= thoughts, ** = emphasis, *~* *~* = song   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Molly rested her chin on her hand and sighed. She and her cousins had been waiting about forty minutes for a table, and she was getting tired of sitting on the benches in the lobby, waiting for the hostess to announce that their table was ready. On top of that, she could smell the cheeseburgers, the french fries, the baby-back ribs... smell? Heck, she could practically taste it, and it was driving her crazy. At first, Crash and Hardcore had been sitting next to her, constantly arguing about God-knows-what. It had been incredibly annoying, but at least it had been entertaining to a certain degree, plus it gave her something to do: try and calm them down. Now they were over in the corner, hitting on to blonde girls with 'WWF' printed on their small black tank tops. Groupies, she thought, rolling her eyes. She was a bit disappointed. Her cousins had taken her out, with the promise of celebration for her first match in the WWF. So much for that. It looked like Crash and Hardcore were too busy for their little cousin. Suddenly she sat up straight. What am I doing? Drowning myself in pity isn't me. Gotta look at the upside. Now I have enough time to... she looked around. Read a magazine. Haven't had time to do that in a while She picked up a magazine and flipped through it. Just as she finished, she heard the hostess say, "Holly, table for three is ready." Molly immediately jumped up and glanced over to where Crash and Hardcore were... except they weren't there anymore. She scanned the room; there was no trace of them. Molly shrugged, there was nothing she could do about it, might as well enjoy the time she had to herself. Her cousins had been prepping her to go to the WWF for months, and she was beginning felt a little smothered. She was glad for the alone time. She walked over to the hostess, who was about to re-announce the table was ready. She tapped the woman on the shoulder. "I'm one of the Hollys, but my 2 cousins left." The woman gave Molly a quick nod and led her to the table. As she was weaving through the tables, she bumped into a man who had been getting up. "Gee golly, I'm sorry-" she started to say, but suddenly fell silent. There, standing in front of her, was one of the cutest faces she has ever seen. Oh, it wasn't handsome in the traditional way; he didn't have high cheekbones or perfectly gelled hair, but something about him was so... perfect. He had a scruffy-looking blond goatee with traces of brown in it, and soft, hazel-green eyes hidden behind a pair of glasses.   
  
*~* Oh oh oh oh Caramel complexion   
With the sexiest expression   
Curly hair and corn rolls   
Very nice physique in his clubbin' clothes *~*   
  
Despite the glasses, Molly could feel herself becoming lost in the hazel-green eyes. Realizing she was staring, she blushed and dropped her eyes. "Excuse me, sir. I'm sorry." She started the follow the hostess again, who was impatiently tapping her foot, when the man's hand brushed against hers. Molly felt jolts of electricity go through her hand, and her eyes returned to his face. "Hi," he said in a shy voice. Molly's smiled. He had such a nice voice... it made her feel warm and fuzzy all over. "I'm Spike, and these are my brothers," he said, gesturing to the two men beside them. There was a brief pause, when Molly realized he was waiting for her to introduce herself. "Hi, I'm Molly." There was another pause, but this one wasn't anywhere near awkward. It was almost as if both of them were afraid that, if they moved, the other one might just disappear. Then Spike broke the moment. "What's wrong?" he asked. He was concerned; this girl had a slightly dazed look in her eyes. That look couldn't possibly mean she likes you. She probably just wondering what you're doing, keeping her from her dinner, you doof! Molly shook her head. She needed to get a grip. One look at some guy and she was practically Jell-O. "Nothing, I just... nothing." Whatever she had felt, he obviously hadn't.   
  
*~* He looked at me   
I looked at him   
He asked me what I was thinking   
Because he walked so beautiful   
I didn't know what to say to him *~*   
  
As Molly turned back to follow the hostess, she started to mentally berate herself. Just because you meet some guy who is the complete incarnation of everything you want in a guy DOES NOT mean you stare at him like he's a piece of meat   
  
*~* He was what I wanted   
Exactly what I needed   
He was what I fantasized   
He was what I dreamed   
And it would be so perfect   
If him and me would leave   
Why couldn't I just tell him my feelings?   
We were meant to be*~*   
  
Molly sat down and looked through her menu, occasionally sneaking a peek at the man she had just met. Spike she reminded herself. I like it. For some reason, it suits him perfectly As she waited for the waitress to arrive, she went over the conversation (if you could call it that) they had earlier. Oh God, did I really do that?   
  
*~* I spotted him walking in the doorway   
Of the restaurant the other day   
When I met that perfect man   
I didn't speak when I had the chance   
I didn't know exactly what to say   
At the restaurant the other day   
When I met that perfect man   
I didn't speak when I had the chance *~*   
  
She remembered everything perfectly, from what his voice sounded like to the way his hands felt. She really liked his hands; she knew most people had pet fetishes, and hers were hands. She could tell her took care of his; they had been just perfect, and she could still feel the little shock of electricity she had gotten from touching them.   
  
*~* Sexy lips, platinum wrists   
Ten tips like he gets manicures   
I can't resist those eyes of his   
Staring at his lips and then his ears   
And his voice is hypnotizing   
And his hand was tantalizing   
I dismissed what I wished   
Without me realizing *~*   
  
When the waitress arrived, Molly couldn't wait to order. But before she could respond to the waitress's question, a voice answered for her. "The lady and I will have two red salmons with a side of mashed potatoes and a bottle of Merlot." Molly wrinkled her nose; she was allergic to salmon, and she really wanted to order the lamb. She looked up from her menu to see who had ordered for her, only to find Kurt Angle taking the seat across from her.   
  
*~* He was what I- Whoa, whoa, whoa, stop the music! Kurt isn't the guy for Molly in this story! Just thought you all should know, the music is still about Spike, NOT KURT! :: hits play again::   
He was what I wanted   
Exactly what I needed   
He was what I fantasized   
He was what I dreamed   
And it would be so perfect I  
f him and me would leave   
Why couldn't I just tell him my feelings?   
We were meant to be *~*   
  
Molly had to fight the urge to roll her eyes. No matter how much she already didn't like Kurt, she had to be fair; she had barely met him. So what if he had broken her cousins arm? Just the thought of her cousin injured was almost enough to set her off, but she took a sip of water to keep herself in check. "So," she began conversationally, even though there was more than a little bit of tension in her voice, "What are you doing here?"   
  
*~* I spotted him walking in the doorway   
Of the restaurant the other day   
When I met that perfect man   
I didn't speak when I had the chance   
I didn't know exactly what to say   
At the restaurant the other day   
When I met that perfect man   
I didn't speak when I had the chance *~*   
  
Kurt smiled; she didn't like his smile. It was too calculating for her taste unlike Spike's sweet smile... "Well Molly, despite our differences- you being a Holly, and me," he puffed out his chest, "being an Olympic champion, I've decided you would make the perfect girlfriend for me." Molly nearly choked on her water. "Oh really?" she said weakly, still coughing.   
  
*~* All you ladies listening if you ever have the chance   
To run into your definition of that perfect man   
Don't be blinded by how fine the man is   
And miss the chance that might be your last   
Make him understand that he's your perfect man *~*  
  
"Yeah," he said, smiling again. Molly had to keep herself from shuddering. "Even though your cousin got me so angry I broke his arm once, I'm willing to forgive him, just for you." Molly crossed her arms. "How very kind of you," she said angrily, but Kurt, lost in his ego, only took the words for face value. "Yeah, I know," he said. "I'm just a generous kind of guy. And you are just the kind of girl for me. You're sweet, all-American, cute," then he paused, trying to think of his other reasons. Molly might have appreciated the 'compliment' if he hadn't been talking about her like a possession instead of a person. "And I know you'd defy your cousins to hang with the love of you life- me," he finished. As he started to scoot his chair next to her, Molly got up. "If you'll excuse me, I have to go to the ladies room," she said, not having any intention of returning.   
  
*~* Na, na, na, na   
Na, na, na, na, na   
Na, na, na, na, na, na, na   
Na, na, na, na   
Na, na, na, na, na   
Na, na, na, na, na, na, na *~*   
  
As she was leaving, she passed Spikes table again. For one brief second, they made eye contact. And in that second, the whole evening- that had, in all other aspects, been a disaster for Molly- suddenly seemed worth it. But as they broke eye contact, Molly only wished one of them would have the guts to approach the other.   
  
*~* I spotted him walking in the doorway   
Of the restaurant the other day   
When I met that perfect man   
I didn't speak when I had the chance   
I didn't know exactly what to say   
At the restaurant the other day   
When I met that perfect man   
I didn't speak when I had the chance *~*   
  
And so Molly walked out of the restaurant, into the warm night air, never looking back. If she had, she might have seen the figure walking out the doors to follow her...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
I know, that was an evil ending, but what can I say, I want feedback ? If I don't get any, I might not write a sequel at all... hehehe...   
~Chelli   
PS   
TOMMORROWS MY LAST EXAM!!! WOO-HOO!!! I probably should be studying right now, but my muse would not be silenced   
  



End file.
